Dean has the flu
by carriebear27
Summary: Dean is sick and Sam makes him feel better
1. Chapter 1

Dean has the flu

Dean was still in bed on a Monday morning

" Dean time to wake up." John tried to presuade Dean to get out of bed

" Dad I'm not feeling all to well to hunt today." Dean said

" Whats wrong with Dean?" Sam asked

" I don't feel good Sam." Dean said

" Kay let's let Dean get some sleep." John told Sam

Then there was a knock at the door

Who was at the door it was Cas.

" Hey Cas whats up with you?" Sam asked

" Kay boys I'm heading off to work." John said

" Sam will you look out after your brother for me?" John asked Sam

" Sure I will." Sam agreed with John

2 hours passed without a word coming out of Dean

Then a loud noise came from Sam and Dean's bathroom

" Sam can you come here please? " Dean asked his brother

" Dean what is going on in here?" Sam asked

" I just threw up my dinner." Dean said

Then a painful cramp came from Dean's stomach

Dean screamed in pain

" Dean want me to call Dad so he can come home?" Sam asked

" No it's fine Sam." Dean said

" Dean ." Sam said in warning tone in his voice

Then 6:00 came around then John came into the door

" Hey kids how was your day?" John asked

" Fine except Dean threw up 6 times today." Sam and Cas said

" Hey Dean how do you feel now?" John asked

" A little bit better except I've been having these cramps all afternoon ne got so bad a screamed." Dean said

" Aw poor Dean wanna head back up to your room so you can rest." John said

Dean nodded his head

Then the two headed up stairs

" Hey Cas wanna watch a movie?" Sam asked

" Sure ." Cas said

" Sam will you get me a cup of tea for you brother?" John said

" Coming." Sam yelled

" What have I told you about yelling in the house Sam ." John remineded his son

" Sorry Dean how do you feel now?" Sam asked his brother

" Not good Sam." Dean said

" Dean how about you get some sleep." John said

Dean fell instantly asleep

( the next morning)

Dean woke up feeling worse than yesterday

" Sam wake up." Dean tried to wake up Sam

" What is it Dean." Sam said

" I had a nightmare last night." Dean said

" What was it about Dean?" Sam asked

" Dad and you got killed by Azazel and I just stood and watched." Dean said crying

" Dean Dad and I are right here remember we killed Azazel a long time ago memeber." Sam tried to calm Dean down


	2. Chapter 2

Dean has the flu chapter 2

It has been 1 day since Dean caught the flu

" Sam ." Dean whined

" What is it Dean?" Sam said

" Can I have another blanket?" Dean asked

" Sure Dean." Sam said

Dean has been in the bathroom for over an hour

" Dean I need to get ready for work man." Sam yelled at Dean

Then came the sound of retching

" Dean hold on , Dad Dean keeps throwing up." Sam said

" Dean are you OK in there?" John asked

" No I'm not." Dean confessed

" What's going in there Dad?" Sam asked

" Dean is just getting sick again." John reassured Sam


	3. Chapter 3

Dean has the flu chapter 3

It has been 1 weel since Dean caught the flu

" Sam ." Dean whined

" What is it Dean?" Sam said

" Can I have another blanket?" Dean asked

" Sure Dean." Sam said

Dean has been in the bathroom for over an hour

" Dean I need to get ready for work man." Sam yelled at Dean

Then came the sound of retching

" Dean hold on , Dad Dean keeps throwing up." Sam said

" Dean are you OK in there?" John asked

" No I'm not." Dean confessed

" What's going in there Dad?" Sam asked

" Dean is just getting sick again." John reassured Sam

Then Dean came out of the bathroom holding his stomach and crying

" Dean what's wrong ?" John asked Dean

" My stomach hurts really bad." Dean managed to choke out

" Dad can you hold me ." Dean whimpered


	4. Chapter 4

Dean has the flu chapter 4

Dean has been getting better

Dean has been coughing all nght

" Dean time for school." Sam tried to wake up Dean

" Dang it Sam I'm sleeping." Dean moaned

Sam grabbed Dean's comfter off of him

" Sam give me back my covers." Dean said

" Boys what's going on up there?" Mary asked her sons

" I'm trying to wake Dean up Mom but he won't wake up." Sam said

" How about I'll try to wake Dean up." Mary said

" Dean time to wake up sweetie." Mary said softly

" Mom I still don't feel good." Dean whimpered

" Dean how bout you come downstairs and eat and then we'll see how you feel ." Mary said

" Kay mom." Dean said

( the next day)

Dean just got done coughing

" Mom my throat hurts really bad" Dean said with tears in his eyes

Then John came home

" Hey Dean how do you feel now." John asked Dean

" Still not good ." Dean said

after Dean said that Dean ran into the bathroom and threw up

While Dean was throwing up Sam was next to Dean the whole entire time

" Let it all out it will make it better." Sam said softly


End file.
